Night Fury From The Future
by ShadowDraconian
Summary: It's the year 2014 and I was just minding my own business hanging with some friends, spending time with family and just enjoying life. But little did I know that I was about to be sent over 1000 years into the past and somehow landed on berk! I make some new friends both dragon and human, and help end a war between humans and dragons.
1. Transformation

_**It's the year 2014 and I was just minding my own business hanging with some friends, spending time with family and just enjoying life. But little did I know that I was about to be sent over 1000 years into the past and somehow landed on berk! I make some new friends both dragon and human, and help end a war between humans and dragons.**_

* * *

**"Human Speech"**

"_**Thoughts**_**"**

**::Dragon/Serpent Speech::**

_**Chapter: 1 - Transformation**_

**My POV**

It's the year 2014 and I was with some friends of mine we were playing a game on my computer. My name is Inferno. I am a mix of lycan also known as werewolf, dragon and leopard. My Friends names are Nick a blond haired short 17 year old boy with blue eyes and loves dragons, Joe a tall golden haired 19 year old boy with green eyes and a love for computers, Sam a brown haired 18 year old with blue eyes.

"Hey Inferno are you going to help me with this game or are you going to keep working on that thing?!" Nick said I was working on something for my lycan pack while Nick, Joe and Sam were playing a game. "Ok I'm done on this anyways." I said walking over to the computer and picking up a controller. "Finally you're done!" Joe said, "About time!" Said Sam.

**A few hours later…**

"Well I got to go home bye!" Nick said getting ready to leave. "Ya me to see ya later!" Joe said getting up. "I got to get home before night time by inferno!" Sam said getting off the computer. "Bye guys see you tomorrow!" I said walking them to the front door of my house. "Good luck tonight with your pack meeting!" Nick said walking out the door. "Ya good luck Inferno!" Joe said as he walk outside. "Good luck inferno see you tomorrow!" Sam said leaving my house. "Thanks guy's bye!" I said as they began to walk home.

I walk back inside to start getting ready for the pack meeting, I got my weapon from its secret hidden spot in my closet, looking both ways to make sure my mom or dad don't come in I opened my closet and grabbed my weapon a jet black xenosword witch blade is also jet black to match my dragon scales "I don't know what I'd do without my xenosword" I said as I strapped on its holster witch is also jet black to match my dragon scales and can stretch to match any form I take on to my right leg and sheathed my xenosword in its holster.

**Later that night…**

"Hi dad!" Rex said my 1 year old lycan pup, as I walked into the pack meeting room. "Hi Rex where's your mother?" I asked looking for my mate cutefur. "I don't know dad I think she's over at the food table." Rex said as I changed into my lycan form. "Ok thanks Rex go find your brother and sisters." I said walking over to the food table. "Hi NightScale!" I said walking up to her. "Hi Inferno!" She said turning around to face me. Then all of a sudden cutefur passed out as I ran to catch her I passed out as well.

When we came too we were no longer inside the pack meeting room. I got up and drew my xenosword from its holster activated its blade, as the blade came of it I looked around and saw Inferno lying near me. I change back into my human form and walked up beside her, I deactivated the blade of my xenosword and used its scanner to so if she's ok. "You should change into your human form in case we are near a human city!" I said as she woke up I sheathed my xenosword and we walked around the island until we found a small human village. As we walked into the village I noticed something, none of these humans looked right. "Hey cutefur have you noticed that no one looks right?" I asked as a big mean looking man walked up to us with his sword drawn. "Who are you and what are you doing on berk!" Asked the man as I drew my xenosword from its holster and activated its blade, "My name is Inferno and this is Inferno!" I replied as the man pointed his sword at me "Sorcery!" the man yelled and charged at me as I swing my sword aiming at the man's sword witch I knew would destroy it.

"We mean you no harm!" I yelled as I destroyed the man's sword "we just want to make friends ok?" I ask the man who just stood there and nodded as I deactivated the blade of my xenosword and sheathed it "Ok, what's your name?" I asked the man "My name is Stoick the Vast, I'm chief of this tribe!" Said the man as I looked puzzled, "Where are we?" I asked still looking puzzled, "You are on Berk!" Stoick said laughing. "Where?!" We both said at once looking at each other.

**Later that day…**

"Hi my names Hiccup!" Said a young boy walking up to us, "Hi I'm Inferno and this is NightScale!" I said introducing us. "Please excuse us we got to go but we'll be back tomorrow." I said waving goodbye, as we left I coat a dragon's sent. "Do you smell that?" I asked NightScale, "Yes I do." She said, we changed into our dragon forms. We followed the sent trail to a small cove there we find a night fury.

As we flew down into the cove the night fury gasped, **::**You're night furies!**::** Said the night fury looking surprised at the sight of two night furies. "Yes we are why do you look so surprised at that?" I asked looking puzzled. **::**I've just never seen another night fury before, by the way I'm toothless!**::** Said the night fury, as we changed into our human forms toothless gasped, **::**How did you do that?!**:: **Asked toothless with a shocked look on his face, "I'm a mix of a combination of lycan also known as werewolf, dragon and leopard!" I said to toothless as I coat a familiar sent and gasped. I turned around and saw hiccup who looked shocked, surprised and scared at the sight of us and toothless.

"H-how d-d-did y-you f-find t-toothless?!" Asked hiccup looking at me, "oh great well I guess we might as well tell you as long as you don't go running screaming monster!" I said looking seriously at hiccup. "Um okay." Hiccup said looking confused, "I'm a mix of a combination of lycan also known as werewolf, dragon and leopard!" I said transforming into a lycan then a dragon then a leopard then back into a human. "Wow!" Hiccup said looking nerves, "Say toothless what happened to your left tail fin?" I asked toothless, ::Well when hiccup shot me down the other night I crashed into some trees and they ripped off my tail fin!:: Toothless said, "Ok so why haven't you regenerated it yet?" I asked him looking confused ::What do you mean?:: Asked toothless looking even more confused than me, "I meant why haven't you growing it back yet?!" I said looking puzzled, "Wait he can do that?!" Hiccup asked me, "of course he can!" I said ::No I can't!:: Yelled toothless, "wait you can't?" I asked toothless looking confused ::No I can't!:: he said, "but all dragons can regenerate there body parts." I said to toothless looking surprised, ::No we can't!:: toothless told me, "So he can't grow his tail fin back?" Hiccup asked me looking puzzled and confused, "He should be able to but I guess he can't." I told hiccup.

Just then NightScale spoke up scarring hiccup. "Hay Inferno why don't you just cast that spell you've been working on?" NightScale looking from us to toothless's missing tail fin and back with a puzzled look on her face, "What spell?" I asked her with an even more puzzled look on my face, "The one to regenerate others who can't do it themselves!" She said to me, "Oh right that one you know it wasn't meant for dragon's right?!" I asked her, "Ya I know that but it won't hurt to try right?" She asked me, "Well ok if toothless wants to try it." I said, "Wait what are you going to do!" Yelled hiccup looking from me to cutefur to toothless then back to me, "I'm going to try to regenerate toothless's tail fin using magic!" I told hiccup, "Magic wait you mean sorcery?!" Hiccup yelled looking at me surprised, "Yes sorcery don't worry it's a harmless spell it won't hurt him." I told hiccup ::Ok I'll give it a go:: toothless said looking at me.

Just as I was getting ready to cast the spell a wolf comes out of nowhere and claws hiccup fatality wounding him "What the heck?! I yelled as I drew my xenosword and activated its quarterstaff ::Hiccup!:: yelled toothless running over to hiccup "NightScale grab that wolf now!" I yelled to cutefur as I run over to hiccup to protect him "I'm trying to get him!" she yelled back to me "Drive him to me!" I called to NightScale getting ready as the wolf came right at me I hit him with my quarterstaff and it fell to the ground unconscious.

After we got the wolf under control I deactivated the quarterstaff and me and cutefur went to examining hiccups wound. After I scanned hiccup with my xenoswords scanner I looked up at toothless "He's bleeding pretty badly!" I told toothless ::Can you help him?:: Toothless asked me looking sad "Yes I can but the only way for me to do so is to bite him!" I told toothless witch surprised him ::What?!:: Toothless yelled "You don't get it do you toothless if I bite him he will become like me a lycan, dragon, leopard!" I told him calmly ::What will that do?:: He asked me "It will heal his wounds and save his life if we don't do this he will die!" NightScale told toothless and I only nodded ::Ok do it then!:: Toothless told me looking very upset about something though I think it's just that he couldn't do anything to help hiccup "Ok but just so you know once I do this there is no going back ever!" I told him ::I said do it!:: He yelled as hiccup was now unconscious from blood loss "Ok" I said as I changed into my lycan form and bit hiccup releasing my lycan venom into his blood stream turning him into a lycan "Ok done!" I said to toothless "He will be out for the night so we will have to do something about the fact he won't be able to return home tonight!" NightScale said to toothless

::We could create a hologram:: Toothless said witch surprised both me and NightScale "What?!" NightScale and I said at the same time ::What year are you from?:: Asked toothless "2014 AD" I told him ::Then you should know how to create a hologram of someone!:: Toothless told me ::Wait you said your name was Inferno?:: Toothless asked me "Ya why?" I asked him looking confused ::Is your full name Inferno DragonHeart?:: He asked me "Ya what are you getting at?" I asked him ::Oh my gods your Inferno the first night fury ever!:: Toothless gasped "Oh ya I forgot about being the first night fury ever to exist!" I said looking embarrassed about having forgot something like that "Wait so how are you here then?" I asked toothless confused "Are you a pure blood or a mix blood?" Asked cutefur who was also looking confused ::I'm from the year 3284 AD and I'm the first pure blood night fury and I'm 1238 years old!:: Toothless told us, I face palmed myself.

"Ok so we don't got a whole lot of time before they come looking for hiccup and we can't let them find him like this" I told them "I agree with Inferno on this one!" said NightScale as she got up and turned on her mg computer and I did the same thing and began to create to hologram with the help of toothless we soon managed to create a hologram of hiccup to take his place for the night "Ok we're done at last I'll just walk him to the village and say that I found him lost in the woods and I'll be back soon!" I told them as I got up to walk holo hiccup to the village.

After I left NightScale started to talk to toothless "So hiccup can sleep here with us tonight and go home in the morning with us before everyone wakes up to switch places with the holo hiccup" She told toothless "Oh when he wakes up don't talk at all or it will freak him out that he can now understand you!" She warned toothless ::Right and that's the last thing we need now, what about his wounds?:: Toothless asked her "They will be gone by morning!" she told toothless as I walked back into the cove "Hey I'm back! I yelled to both of them "Hey welcome back!" NightScale said to me giving me a kiss "I'm tired let's go to bed" I told them looking at the night sky it was a full moon "Oh before we go to bed I should fix your tail fin!" I told toothless as I cast the spell and healed his tail giving him both tail fins ::Ya I've got both my tail fins back now I can fly without hiccup!:: Toothless yelled as we got ready for bed and soon we were all fast asleep.

We woke up just before dawn and we woke up toothless and hiccup "What?" hiccup asked me "I'll tell you later but right now we got to get you back home before anyone wakes up!" I told him as I got up to leave "Toothless stay with NightScale!" I told toothless as I exited the cove "How long have I been out here and why dose my body hurt so much?" Hiccup asked me looking confused "Since last night!" I told him "Oh crap dads so going to kill me!" Hiccup said sarcastically "No he won't and when we get you home you see why!" I told him as we walked into the village and into his house to find holo hiccup in his room waiting for us and I deactivated him "ok hiccup get changed and get into bed I'll come back later to talk to you." I told hiccup as I left to go back to the cove

**Hiccups POV**

I didn't know what the Hel was going on so I got changed into my pajamas and got into my bed little did I know of what happened last night at the cove and about what is happening to me right now!

**Rex's POV**

I woke up with sunny, Joe, Sam and nick on a strange island without my mom or dad anywhere to be seen "hey you guys wake up!" I said to the others "where are we?" Asks Sam getting up "I don't know." Says Joe getting to his feet "I think we should change into our human forms until we find mom and dad ok Rex?" said sunny walking over to her brother "Yes I think so to" I said changing into my human form "well what should we do" asked nick "we should go look for our mom and dad!" Said sunny "I agree!" I said and we started walking south.

**Hiccups POV**

I woke up about an hour later got up and got dressed and went outside to see what was happening I went to the fish storage to get some fish for toothless as I walked to the cove with the fish in the basket I saw Astrid practising her axe throwing skills.

"What are you doing hiccup!" Astrid yells but I was already running to hide. I hid behind a rock and she didn't think to look down after she left to go back to her axe throwing I continued on my way to the cove. When I got there Inferno, NightScale and toothless we just lying there Inferno and NightScale were in there dragon forms.

"Hey toothless got some fish for you!" I said to toothless ::oh goody I love fish!:: said toothless "oh no!" said Inferno and NightScale at the same time "t-t-toothless did you j-just talk?" I stuttered looking at him ::of course I just talked I could always talk you just couldn't understand me!:: he said as I fainted from the shock

**My POV**

I was just standing there as hiccup fainted from the sock of toothless talking. ::Toothless I thought I talk you not to say anything until we told him what happened!:: I said angrily ::Sorry I wasn't thinking.:: he said as NightScale was changing and walking over to wake hiccup up.

**Hiccups POV**

I was just lying there unconscious after fainting when all of a sudden I was woken up by NightScale in her human form "are you ok?" she asked me "yes I think so but what happened?" Well yesterday as we were getting ready to heal toothless tail fin a wolf came out of nowhere and drove one of his claws through your heart I had to bite you to save your life!" Said Inferno who was now in his human form. I then placed a hand on my chest right where my heart is and it was beating strong. "Wait you bit me?" I ask surprised "yes I had to it was the only way I had!" he said "wasn't there another way now I'm a werewolf like you!" I almost yelled "well yes there would have been had I been in my dragon form I could have shared my dragon heart with you but I can only do that in my dragon form!" ::wait what are you talking about?:: asked toothless who has been silent until now. Hiccup jumped at the sound of toothless's voice "well dragons can share half of their heart with an dying friend it doesn't matter if it is human or dragon if something happened to your heart and you found a dragon in time or we was near you then he could cut is heart in half and pace one half in place of your old one, of course it would mean the dragon would have to cut your old heart out to put in the new one" inferno told him ::really I didn't know that dragons could do that!:: he said "yes it is a little known ability that all dragons have but it takes centuries to develop the ability!" inferno said to him "by the way hiccup you can now transform into any dragon or dragon-like form you can think of as long as it has the basic draconic elements, as well as a half human-half dragon hybrid and lycan and leopard now!" Inferno told me "What!" I yelled surprised at the news "yes you can, just picture the form of dragon you want and you will change or if you want to transform into a lycan or leopard just picture a lycan or leopard and you will change into what you pictured!" he told me "ok then how do I change into my half human-half dragon hybrid form?" I asked him "oh ya I forgot to tell you just picture your human form and the dragon form of your choice and you will chance!" he told me "it will mostly consist of wings, a tail, draconic eyes and ears, scales and talons!" he finished walking over to NightScale "ok here go nothing!" I say and I pictured a night fury like my best friend toothless and started to change.

I felt the scales start to form all over my body and my bones start crack but it didn't hurt at all, my heart stop beating as my organs started to move and reform, my heart grew and formed its own set of scales but it didn't start beating again which scared me, my lungs got smaller I grew two more lungs and some unknown organs that must have been for my fire breath started to grow, I fell on all fours now as my body became more dragon-like, my eyes were now night fury green and the iris was slits while two stumps started to form on my back and grew out into wings, a tail started to form at the base of my spine, it grew out and my sub-wings started to grow as my tail continued to grow in till it was the same length as my body as my sub-wings finished forming I started grow a pair of tail fins witch only took a few seconds, as the last of my transformation finished my heart started to beat again.

I Looked up and checked myself over. I looked at my newly form wings and tail, I looked exactly like toothless you couldn't tell us a part if it wasn't for our unique scents. I got up and started to walk over to toothless ::wow is that what it's always like during a transformation?:: I asked Inferno who was now in his dragon form ::yes it is, feels funny doesn't it?:: he asked me ::are you kidding!:: I roared ::what?:: I asked ::my heart stopped beating for a good ten minutes how is that possible?:: I asked him ::it has to in order to complete the transformation don't ask me why because I don't know!:: he told me ::oh ok, it feels weird.:: I said ::how's that?:: asked toothless ::it's just that I'm a dragon now!:: I told him ::ok let start your first flying lesson!:: I told him ::ok.:: I said I walked over to the middle of the cove…

* * *

_**I do NOT own anything but my oc and the idea of the XenoSword but I don't own the parts of it!**_

_**I do NOT own HTTYD the movie the 1**__**st**__** book is based off of!**_

_**I do NOT own Andromeda (TV series) witch part of my XenoSword is from!**_

_**I do NOT own star wars witch part of my XenoSword is from!**_

_**If you want to know what my XenoSword is or what parts are what or from witch universe please go to my profile and look at the 1**__**st**__** weapon on my weapon's list, I've gave a detailed description of my xenosword there and keep checking because I'm not done with improving it!**_

_**And to make it clear yes Xenomorphs will appear in the series and no they won't be in the 1**__**st**__** book!**_


	2. Flying Lessons

_**It's the year 2014 and I was just minding my own business hanging with some friends, spending time with family and just enjoying life. But little did I know that I was about to be sent over 1000 years into the past and somehow landed on berk! I make some new friends both dragon and human, and help end a war between humans and dragons.**_

* * *

**"Human Speech"**

"_**Thoughts**_**"**

**::Dragon/Serpent Speech::**

**(Telepathy)**

_**Chapter: 2 – Flying Lessons**_

**Rex's POV**

We kept on walking south in till I caught the scent of four dragons. "Quiet everyone!" I said as sunny, Joe, Sam and Nick were walking behind me "What is it Rex?" asked my sister I smell four dragons up ahead!" I said "ok Joe, Sam, Nick stay here Rex we'll go in as dragons!" said sunny "ok then what species of dragon should we go in as?" I asked her "Night Fury's!" she said changing into a night fury "ok then." I said also changing into a night fury and flying down into the cove.

**Hiccups POV**

I was in the middle of the cove with Inferno, NightScale and toothless getting ready for my first flying lesson when two more night fury's came flying down into the cove. ::Mom, Dad!:: Roared the male night fury ::Mom, Dad we finally found you!:: Roared the female night fury Inferno and NightScale jerked up at the sudden appearance of the new dragons ::Rex, Sunny you're here to?:: said inferno ::yes and so is Joe Sam and nick!:: said rex ::who are these dragons?:: he asked as Joe, Sam and nick climb down into the cove ::ya I would like to know as well dad!:: said sunny looking at hiccup and toothless "what are you guys saying some of us can't understand dragonese!" Said Joe look at me "one minute" said Inferno ::This is hiccup!:: Inferno says pointing to me with his tail ::and this is toothless!:: he said pointing to toothless with his tail "again this is Hiccup and toothless" he said pointing to me then toothless ::hi hiccup, hi toothless!:: Said Rex and sunny "Hi hiccup, hi toothless" said Joe, Sam and nick while everyone got settled in and we started hiccups flying lessons.

Unknown to everyone that a very powerful demon has appeared and is slaying dragons of all kinds especially night fury's!

**Demons POV**

I look at the night fury I had just captured and see that it is scared shitless "Well looks like you have gotten yourself into a tight spot there dragon!" said the demon as he laughed evilly ::What do you want demon?:: it growled at me "oh, not much just you as my slave!" I said ::What!:: it roared at me "you herd me now come here!" I said moving towards the dragon ::I won't let you do this!:: it roared at me and leaped into the air "oh goodie I do love a challenge, ever since that blasted night fury Inferno banished me form his time I've not had a real fight in centuries!" I said as I launched myself into the air and the fight began. We fought for ten minutes until I landed a blow to its head knocking the dragon out of the sky. As I landed it had just gotten back up and in a last stand sent a plasma blast at me witch did nothing. I walk up to it "any last words?" I ask evilly ::Yes Inferno will be back and he will not fail to slay you this time demon!:: it said as I impaled the dragons chest with my talons, My hand moving through the dragons chest in till reaching its heart, I then grip the dragons heart in my hand and rip the dragons Still-Beating heart right out of its chest. I looked at the dragon's heart it look exactly like a human's the only difference was it had its own set of dragon scales. As it pumped the last of its blood out of the red heart I held in my hand I show the dragon its own heart as I crushed it in my hands destroying it. I then created a dark dragon heart witch looked like a dragon's heart only instead of it being a red heart with dragon scales all over it, it was as black as the void. I waited in till the last of its dragon blood flowed out of the gash in its chest and the dragon fell dead and then placed the dark dragon heart into the dead dragons chest and made it to start beating, pumping the dark dragon blood into the dragons body and making it my slave forever. "You will be called NightDemon from now On!" I said to the newly created dark dragon. ::Yes master!:: NightDemon Said bowing to its new master.

**Unknown Night Fury's POV**

I was just flying back to my cave when all of a sudden a demon comes out of nowhere and captures me and takes me back to his lair. The flight took about 8 minutes I was scared shitless "well looks like you have gotten yourself into a tight spot there dragon!" it said as I back into the wall ::What do you want demon?:: I growled at it "oh, not much just you as my slave!" it said ::What!:: I roared at it "you heard me now come here!" it said as it started to come towards me. I got in a battle stand ::I won't let you do this!:: I roared at it and spread my wings and leaped into the air "Oh Goodie I do love a challenge, ever since that blasted night fury Inferno banished me from his time I've not had a real fight in centuries!" It said as it launched its self into the air and so the fight begins.

We fight for ten minutes then it lands a blow on my head and I get knocked out of the sky. I fell to the ground and as I get back up it lands and in a last stand I send a plasma blast at it but it didn't do anything as it walked up to me "any last words?" it asked evilly ::Yes Inferno will be back and he will not fail to slay you this time demon!:: I said as the demon impaled my chest with its talons I could feel the demons hand moving though my chest in till it reached my heart, Then then demon started to close its talons around my heart I could feel the sharp talons wrapping around my heart and started to pull my heart out, I could feel my heart moving tough my chest as it was being torn out of my chest I coughed up some blood as I felt my still-beating heart leave my chest as I coughed up some blood. After the demon ripped my still-beating heart out of my chest, it looked at it for a little bit then it moved it so I could see what my heart looked like. I stare at my very beating heart in the demons hand it look exactly like a human's heart the only difference was that it had its own set of dragon scales. As I stared at my heart in the demons hand it pumped out the last of the blood that was in it when the demon tore it out of my chest. I coughed up blood as I continued to bleed out tough the gash in my chest where my heart is supposed to be. The demon then made sure I was looking at my heart when he cursed it in its hands destroying my heart forever. I was going to die now for sure as I had no beating heart in my chest I was a heartless dragon the demon created a dark dragon heart witch looked like my old dragon heart but instead of a red heart with dragon scales all over it, it was as black as the void. The demon waited until the last of my dragon blood flowed out of the gash in my chest where my dragon heart use to be and I died, then it placed the dark dragon heart into my chest and made my new heart start beating pumping the evil dark dragon blood though my body. "You will be called NightDemon from now on!" Said the demon as the dark dragons heart and blood has risen from my corpse of a dark dragon ::Yes master!:: I said as I bowed to my new master.

**My POV**

We were just finishing up hiccups flying lesson when a crack of thunder appeared and stunned and blinded all of us. When I could see again what I see stuns me even longer it's a dark dragon I drew my xenosword activated its blade and got into a battle stand as the dark dragon flew over to where the wolf from the other day is. The wolf gets out and attacks the dark dragon but before it could lay a paw on it the dark dragon impaled the wolf with its talons and ripped the wolfs heart out of its chest and crushed it in its paw then threw what's left of the wolfs destroyed heart on the ground as the now heartless wolf drops dead. By now everyone was in there human forms and toothless was using an holographic disguise witch was a good thing because a whole lot of berks Vikings saw the dark dragon from the village and came to find us and hiccup. The dark dragon charged the Vikings impaling to of them with its talons and used its tail to knock out some others as it ripped the impaled Vikings hearts out of their chests. I then charged the dark dragon with my xenosword drawn and aimed for its chest. I hit the dark dragon in its throat and it dropped down half dead but I knew it would heal in less I cut out its heart "Hold on it's not dead yet!" I yelled to Stoick "yes it is your sword has been impaled through its neck!" He yelled back "It will heal its self in less you remove the heart!" I replied walking up to him "what? How it that possible!" he asked looking at the half dead dark dragon "it has a dark spell placed on it that will keep it alive in less you remove the heart from it!" I reply simply as I deactivated my xenoswords blade and walked up to the dying dark dragon and used my xenoswords hilt to slash a hole in its chest and then I reached into the dying dark dragon chest reaching for its heart and ripped out the dark dragons heart from its chest, looking at it looked like a dragons heart only with void black instead of red with dragon scales. The dark dragon bled out soon after that "say you know a lot about dragons maybe you could teach the teens in dragon training" stoic said as I put the dark dragon heart in my pocket and I thought about It and agreed to teach dragon training stoic was happy but I doubt it will last because I agreed to do it so I could so the teens that dragons are not evil only dark dragons are.

**My POV**

On the way back to the village I was thinking about how to train the Viking teens in the ways of the dragons instead of the dragon slayers secretly (Hey NightScale!) I sent to NightScale telepathically (What?) she sent back (I was thinking how the Hel I'm I going to teach the Viking teens in our ways instead of the slayers?) I sent to her as she gave me a funny look without anyone noticing, we continue to walk to the Viking village (very funny gods you haven't done that in centuries!) I sent to her quietly chuckling to myself "Hey what you two talking about" asks Sam walking up to me "I don't know what you're talking about Sam!" I said to her giving her a look to tell her it's private "oh ok … I'll just go back and bug rex." She said walk back to rex.

We arrived at the village soon after that and Stoick let us sleep at his house in hiccups room "thanks Stoick for letting us stay with you!" I said as we walked up to his house "your welcome!" was all he said to me as we walked up the stairs and into hiccups room, I casted a protection charm on the door so we would know if someone was trying to get into the room "ok toothless you can change back now!" I said to toothless as I changed into my draconic hybrid form and so did NightScale and toothless.

**Hiccups POV**

As everyone changed into their dragon forms except Sam, Joe, nick and myself "Ok so what are we going to do now?" I asked Inferno "I'm going to teach you how to use your dragon powers in the way of the dragons" he replied "as well I'm going to teach you an art that few others know about" he finished "what is that?" I asked looking at him "well it is going to take a lot of explaining to get you to understand this power and this secret ability that very few dragons know about." He replied looking at me with his draconic eyes, "ok what is this secret ability that you're talking about?" I reply staring at his dragon eyes.

**My POV**

As I stood up and walked to the centre of the room "this ability is little know even among us dragons" I said "as you may or may not know dragons have an ability to be able to survive without his or her heart for quite some time, during this time if said heart is destroyed or damaged in any way dragons can use magic to conjure a new heart for themselves…" I started "Wait how's that possible!" he asked interrupting me "if you would be quite I would tell you how it's possible!" I replied annoyed "ok…" he replied as I move to sit down "so now where was I… oh ya, then they either removed there damaged heart and put the new heart into their chest or they just put the new heart into their chest, then they squeeze and send powerful magic through it until it starts beating and there you go you will survive just about anything that happens to you as a dragon." I finished getting up and changing into a full night fury "so what else can dragons do?" he asked ::well if someone else's heart is damaged or is destroyed a dragon can cut his or her heart in half and put it into the dying person's body and when it's time for them pass away you can recover the half heart and put it back in your chest, it will merge with the other half that's inside you but you have to protect the other half If its damaged in any way it will kill you both same if your half is damaged it will kill you both.:: I started looking for a place to lay down :: Night furies have a unique ability to take on the form of any dragon you see, see a picture of, or read a detailed description of, as long as it has the basic dragon elements, wings are optional, fore legs hind legs or both are also optional.:: I finished as I found a spot to lay down "ok can you show me?" he asked as I just started to lay down, ::Ok fine!:: I said getting back up and walking over to the middle of the room. As I reached the middle of the room I was thinking of what dragon to turn into then I thought I would show him the deadly nadder and its weak spot, "_NightScale can you help me with this, I'm going to show him the nadder and its weak spot as well as how to work his powers?_" I asked to her "_ok what do you want me to do?_" she asked "_I'm going to show him how to defend himself as a nadder and a night fury you're going to try to slay me so get a medical kit ready to revive me after each lesson ok?_ I asked "_ok._" She replied getting ready for bed ::yes I'll show you but tomorrow ok?:: I asked hiccup "ok let's get some sleep.

**My POV**

I woke up around 8:00 AM and I got up changed back into my human form and got everyone up, "come on lets head to the cove so I can start your training!" I said as we walked to the cove. As we walked into the cove I stop hiccup who was now in his night fury form "ok now I going to show you how to attack the enemy, defend yourself and use dragon magic." I started as I changed into my night fury form and modified my vocal cords so I could speak as a human instead of dragon "ok I have modified my vocal cords so I can speak English instead of dragonese" I said shocking hiccup ::How did you do that?:: he asked me "just think about being able to speak English and picture your vocal cords changing so you can." I replied as he did so now able to speak English "like this?" he ask "yes!" I said looking at him "Yes I did it!" he roared as I looked to cutefur, "Ok everyone this is how it's going to work for the first lesson NightScale, toothless, nick, joe and sam will attack me in a few different forms hiccup you watch and get the feel for it, we have a medical kit nearby so we can be revived because everything that happens in the lessons is real so some of us will die but the kit will bring them back to life after the lesson!" I started well everyone save me and NightScale looked shocked "don't worry this is how we train hatchlings how to fight, after the lesson is over I'll tell everyone how the next one will work, oh and the lesson might be the same so until I say otherwise well be doing the same thing!" I finished as NightScale got weapons for my human friends and changed into a night fury, everyone got into a battle stance and the lesson began.

NightScale charged at me as I blocked it when nick almost landed a blow on me I dived to the side just in time to avoid the blow and drove my paw into joes chest reaching for his heart but as I was doing this he managed to use his sword to stab me in the chest he thankfully missed my heart but my upper right lung wasn't so luck and I was bleeding now I coughed up some silver dragon blood as I crushed his heart in his chest causing him to let go of his sword and put his hands on the wound as he coughed up red human blood and fell dead soon after that, As I pulled joes sword out of my lung nick landed a blow on me and the next thing I was looking at was my body as my head fell to the ground my body was still standing for the moment but then it fell to the ground after that I looked at my body and I could see my heart as nick reached in and crushed it as the lesson ended.

**NightScales POV**

As the lesson began I charge at inferno but he blocked me as nick almost landed a blow on him as he dived out of the way just in time and impaled poor joe in his chest going for his heart I watched as joe managed to drive his sword into inferno chest but I could tell that he miss his heart and by the looks of it he hit his upper right lung, inferno started to bleed though the hole in his chest as he coughed up some of his silver dragon blood and I could tell that he crushed joes heart as he let go of his sword and put his hands on the hole in his chest as he coughed up his red human blood and fell dead soon after that, I noticed nick running up to inferno as inferno went to remove the sword from his chest after the sword was out nick hit infernos neck. As we watched inferno head fall to the group I noticed his body just standing there until it fell too, I watched as nick reached into infernos now headless throat and he must have crushed his heart as the lesson ended.

**My POV**

After everyone was revived I changed into a deadly nadder for the next lesson "ok everyone this is the same lesson just in a different forms and this time hiccup with be joining in!" I roared as the lesson began.

I ran for NightScale but only managed to leave a flesh wound on her left side while she impaled Joe in the chest ripping his heart out, Joe just stood there looking at his weakly beating heart as he coughed up some blood as it stopped beating and he fell dead while I managed to take the opportunity to impale sam in her stomach and rip it out as she stabbed me in the chest piercing my heart I stood there coughed up some of my dragon blood and was about to die but I removed her sword and healed my heart and I impaled her with her sword piercing her heart sam stood there bleeding heavily though the wound in her chest when I took the sword out and decapitated her, I was watching as her head fell to the ground witch was a mistake as NightScale cast a spell on me and was controlling my fore legs and I impaled myself in the chest and ripped out my own still-beating heart as NightScale released control of me as I stood there with my heart in my paw bleeding heavily out of the hole in my chest and heart as I fell to the ground crushing my heart beneath me as I struggled to live.

**My POV**

After everyone was revived we got together to discuss what went wrong in the lesson "so hiccup do you know what went wrong?" I asked him "yes I think I do, you didn't watch your back and let yourself get stabbed!" he replied "good job that's correct!" I replied as I got up "ok everyone next lesson tomorrow!" I said as we all changed back into our human forms and we left toothless at the cove until tomorrow's lesson.


	3. Dragon Raid

**It's the year 2014 and I was just minding my own business hanging with some friends, spending time with family and just enjoying life. But little did I know that I was about to be sent over 1000 years into the past and somehow landed on berk! I make some new friends both dragon and human, and help end a war between humans and dragons.**

* * *

**Yes I have said that xenomorphs wouldn't appear in the 1****st**** book but I now have a plot twist planned that will be coming soon. There may also be elements form other TV sires and movies but since it all takes place in my own universe crossing into the HTTYD universe there will be others popping up at times I will not be setting this book as a crossover unless I send someone to their universes! This series is NOT crossing into their universe … yet!**

* * *

**"Human Speech"**

"_**Thoughts"**_

**::Dragon/Serpent Speech::**

**(Telepathy)**

"**[Xenomorph Speech]"**

"_**[Xenomorph Thoughts]"**_

**[Xenomorph Telepathy]**

_**Chapter: 3 – Dragon Raid**_

**My POV**

As we got back to the village we went to the chief's house but before we could get in I smelt something familiar I turned around and almost fainted (everyone don't do something stupid and don't tell anyone what we are ok!) I sent to everyone in our group who looked at me funny as I ran up to two people "mom, dad!" I yelled as I got there "what are you doing here? I asked "I don't know, how did you get here?" she asked "I don't know I blacked out in my room next thing I know I'm here!" I lied _"ugh I Hate lying to her!" _I thought "we should go meet up with the others" I said as I started to walk with my mom and dad behind me.

**Later That Night…**

Everyone was sleeping except me and I was walking up to the roof of the house once I reached the top of the house and got onto the roof I saw hundreds of dark dragons I quickly ran down stairs and woke everyone up and got them moving we, As we ran outside I turned to my mom "you might not want to see this!" I said as I started my transformation, My skin started to turn black as my jet black dragon scales started to form as an audible crack was herd as my ribs broke apart and my heart stopped beating and started to grow and changes, my lungs started to shrink and my fire organs started to form at this point I fell on all fours as my eyes start to shift into my dragon eyes while my wings and tail started to grow out a few minutes later I was finished my transformation and I leapt into action.

I found ten dark dragons and engaged them in battle I impaled one in the head as I removed my paw from its head a dark dragon impaled my chest ripping out one of my lungs I quickly drove my paw into his chest and ripped out his heart as his fell dead soon after that I realised I was quickly getting outnumbered, I started impaling every dark dragon I found and ripping out hearts when I suddenly felt a pain from my chest I look down to find someone's hand inside my chest reaching for my heart, I felt his paw moving through my chest as I coughed up silver dragon blood as I was bleeding heavily though my chest and blood was coming out of my mouth, as I watch him I felt his paw reach my heart and I could feel as his talons start to close around it.

I could feel his talons around my beating heart gripping it as he started to pull on it I roared in pain as I felt the veins attached to my heart rip apart and feel my heart moving tough my chest I coughed up blood as I felt it leave my body and I coughed up more silver dragon blood as it continued to pour out of my mouth and chest, I was looking at my still-beating heart as it continued to pump the silver blood of dragons out of it I had now regrown my lost lung so I had all four witch was a good thing as I was struggling to live I quickly though of an ancient dragon ability as my dragon magic reserves were too low to create a new heart, I quickly tied the veins that my heart was connected too together two stop myself from bleeding out and I stopped bleeding from the hole in my chest and my mouth as I quickly impaled the dark dragon holding my still-beating heart and ripped his heart out of his chest he then dropped my heart but I caught it before it hit the ground and put it in my mouth under my tongue with my heart under my tongue I flew off and continued the fight.

**Draco's POV**

I woke up on some strange island I was supposed to be with Inferno at the pack council meeting and the next thing I know I'm here where ever here is so I flew off to find my master as I have the extra heart he usually caries along with NightScale extra heart and the one of his hearts in the amulet he gave me to ware around my neck at all times has with me!

**NightScales POV**

After Inferno changed into his dragon form and flew off into battle I got out my own xenosword and activated its blade and out came the jet black blade of energy and I charged into battle, I was protecting my mother and father in laws from the dark dragons when I was hit badly in the back snapping my spine paralyzing me I dropped to the ground right away as the dark dragons got closer I set my xenosword to accept new DNA so that someone else could use it and called for my father in law to come over and gave it to him, I could not feel anything below my heart and lungs my tail hangs limply as well as my hind legs I couldn't feel anything.

**My POV**

After my fight with the dark dragon that managed to rip my heart out I flew over to help some Vikings to their surprise but I think it was mostly that they could see into my chest and with it my lungs but no heart, I was looking for stoic and hiccup who were somewhere in this bloodbath I finely found them at the great hall just as I landed I engaged a humanoid dark dragon that had a sword but before I got a swing in it decapitated me with my still-beating heart still under my tongue and before my head hit the ground the dark dragon grabbed it and brought it up to his eyes and turned my head so I could see my slayer we stared at each other for a minute before he impaled my head on a spear going up from under my chin through my heart still under my tongue up through my tongue, through my brain and out the top of my head I could still see and I felt my heart start to slowly to slow down as it started to die and I was looking at my now headless and heartless corpse of my draconic form my brain started to suffer as well from the damage to it as the dark dragon walked up to me as my heart stopped beating as it died he started laughing as I was dying and soon my brain had died and I was slain.

**NightScales POV**

**Later that day…**

After the battle ended and I was healed we explained what we were and after a lot of arguing it was decided that we would protect them from the dark dragons and I left to look for my mate. As I flew around the village I saw the Vikings rebuilding houses I finally tuned towards the great hall to look for my mate and that's where I found him or rather his head on a spike "Inferno no!" I screamed running towards him as I reached him I was horrified to find that his heart was not beating "no his heart is dead!" I cried then I noticed something else where is his corpse I could not find it anywhere that's when his dragon Draco arrived with both of ours extra hearts "yes we can now bring him back!" I said walking up to Draco to get the extra hearts.

**Draco's POV**

I finally found the village where Inferno is but all I found was his decapitated head and removed heart on a spike "Draco give me my and Infernos extras now!" NightScale said running up to me I got out the extra hearts she gave me and handed them over to her "here you go what happened to him?" I asked her "I don't know" she replied as she used her dragon magic and started the revival process it took only about 5 minutes to revival him and soon he was back.

**My POV**

After NightScale revived me I created too new extra heart and put one in my pocket and the other under my tongue for safe keeping "thanks" I said to NightScale "Your welcome!" she replied as hiccup found us "so my dad knows about what happened and about what I am now" he said "oh ok well since he's ok with it were probably are going to walk around as dragons for now on ok?" I asked "he said he was fine with that" he replied as I changed into a night fury.

**Later that day…**

We were at the cove sitting around when NightScale got up "Well we should continue our training" she said "I agree" I replied "but it's just going to be us dragons!" I finished as me, NightScale, hiccup and toothless got into a battle ready stand.

I jumped at hiccup attempting to hit him but I missed and soon I heard a night fury dive and a plasma blast fired I turned around on my back and it hit me just a few inches below my heart and left a huge hole just below my heart I stood up on my hind legs and my heart slid down and several intestines flopped out I looked down to see my heart, intestines and stomach through the giant hole in my lower body. I put my heart and some intestines back into the hole and held it in place with my right forepaw and I got back into the fight but then hiccup figured out how to use his dragon magic and took control of my body and I found myself with a sword in my right forepaw and positioned over the back of my neck ready to cut off my head ::Looks like I win this time:: he said as I felt my paw move back and forth sawing off my head it took a few minutes but he managed to decapitated me as my head fell to the ground hiccup ran up and driving a dagger through my heart and with that the lesson ended.

**1 hour later…**

We were walking back into the village when I felt strange that was when I passed out and started to have this wired dream.

**Hiccups POV**

**(I would suggest you read my other book xenomorphs and dragons or Xenomorph Empire before you continue or you won't understand what's happening after this point!)**

As we were walking back to the village inferno passed out "inferno! Nightscale, inferno just passed out!" I yelled to Nightscale "ok I'm coming!" she replied running up to me and tried to wake him when there was a bright like and a few feet in front of us was a strange creature "oh my gods I think that's a xenomorph!" nightscale gasped "a what?" I asked her "a xenomorph is an alien serpent" she replied as I gasped "[ugh what happened?"] it asked "can you understand me?" I asked it "[yes I can who are you, where am I?]" it asked "you're on berk young xenomorph!" nightscale said before I could reply "[Berk I can't be on berk!]" it said "and whys that?" inferno said having woke up a few minutes ago "[because I can't feel any of my kin here and berk is full of my kin!]" it said "no it isn't!" I said as it finally turned to look at me "[no it isn't possible!]" it said staring at me "what isn't?" inferno asked it "[y-y-you-your me!]" it stuttered "WHAT!" we all yell so loud that toothless came back running "ok I think I understand what's happening here" inferno said and after a Long explanation we returned to the village and told them to say dad was hesitant was an understatement but he accepted it soon enough after xeno-hiccup told him stuff only he and I would know.

**My POV**

**Later that night…**

I was sleeping with my parents when suddenly I was awoken by a very dark and very familiar presence "everyone up NOW!" I yelled as everyone woke up "what's wrong?" asked my mom "draco take my mom and dad to the cove and stay there until I or nightscale come and tell you something only we know if we don't come in 48 hours leave this island and never return it means everyone on the island is dead!" I ordered ::yes master:: he replied as he forced my parents onto him and flew away "what is it hun" nightscale asked" "one word nightscale, Arch-Demon!" I replied as she lost all colour from her face, I went to get me xenosword and changing into my dragon form went outside to confront him "INFERNO MY OLD FRIEND!" the arch-demon said so loudly that everyone came running outside with weapons of all kinds and hiccup came out as a night fury with toothless "hiccup toothless do NOT get involved in this battle!" I said "but we want to help you" he said "impossible you're not nearly powerful enough to take him on" I replied as I flew at him with my sword raised to strike his heart but the arch-demon saw it coming at slashed at my paw cutting it off so I used one of my new found abilities and shifted my right fore leg into a bio-sword and went to drive it into his heart when he got a hold of my xenosword and turned it on he cut me in half as I fell to the ground I lost all my blood and black out only to wake a second later to see my guts all over the place my heart and lungs where the only things in my chest to still be attached to me but I felt something wrong I turned to look and saw that a dagger had pierced my heart it was still-beating but barely as the arch-demon was about to drive my own sword into my head a bright light flashed into everyone's eyes and when it died out all I saw was the arch-demon chocking on his own blood with a xenomorph tail sticking out of his chest as I passed out and went into a healing hibernation.


End file.
